


Confessions of a Pokémon trainer.

by Fox_The_Daemon_God_of_Insanity



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced, Gay, Gay Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophilia, at least at first, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_The_Daemon_God_of_Insanity/pseuds/Fox_The_Daemon_God_of_Insanity
Summary: "I was 14 when the dynamic between me and my team changed. I'd always been close to my Pokemon, but... i never thought i would end up this close to them. Not that I'm complaining."A story where a young trainer finds love... or at the very least, a relationship with lots of steamy sex.
Relationships: Goukazaru | Infernape/Original Character(s), Infernape/Original Character(s)/Lucario, Lucario/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sin Corps





	Confessions of a Pokémon trainer.

Right... so, to start with I’ve never been one of those... really intense "Gotta catch em all" types of trainers, ya know? Like I did challenge some of the gyms, even got a few badges and did some of the contests, those were pretty fun, but I’ve always been more of... laid back kinda trainer, ya know?

I guess that’s why I clicked so well with Lux, the chimchar I got as a starter. He is a lot like me, a little lazy and the type to wander wherever he wanted, but he could also be very intense. And, like a lot of Pokémon, he enjoyed fighting. He was also a mischievous little shit with a penchant for pranks, but eh, no one's perfect. 10 years old and setting out on my first journey, just me and my fire monkey.

Fast forward a few years, evolutions, many battles and captures later and I had my full team.

Lux - An infernape. Every now and a while he was still lazy. Though he would drop it at the prospect of a fight. Also, he was the one most likely to "Lay down the law" as it were with my other Pokémon. Mercifully stopped pranking but still mischievous as hell.

Stella - A Staravia. My second and one of the most zen Pokémon I have ever met. She could give a slowpoke a run for its money while not being lazy. Keeps preening my hair though, like she's convinced I’m her kid...

Reva - A Lucario. My third Pokémon, who had been abused by the guy who at the time had owned him. He was a Riolu then and... I don't want to go into it, but after I beat his trainer in a fair battle, he... went insane and almost killed Reva. I was lucky that an Officer Jenny, (Seriously how the fuck are there so many of them?!) was close and after he was subdued and I had calmed Reva we took him to the Pokécenter to get healed up. Long Story short, he refused to leave me and has been part of the group ever since. While he was shy and... scared of everything at first he's long since blossomed into a confident and powerful mon'. I just wish he and Lux would stop butting heads so much... (Boy was I wrong about that...)

Al - An Espeon and the last member of our group. A battle junkie and then some, with massive addiction to adrenaline... Thankfully he's not stupid about it. He was an Eevee I encountered while on a trip to Kanto. Meet him in a park, he just ran up and started pawing at my balls... My Pokéballs! Minds out of the gutter, please! He pretty much demanded I capture him and he's been an invaluable member ever since.

Hah, we were a good team and close, the odd fight between Lux and Reva aside... Sometimes I wonder just how dumb I was to never notice.

I was 14 at the time and we were camping out in... I think somewhere in Jhoto? Anyway, I’d let them all out of their Pokéballs to eat while I took a quick wash in a stream to come back and Find Lux and Reva had gone missing... again.

* * *

"Oh for the love of Arceus and Mew's secret BDSM relationship..." I mutter in frustration when I see that Lux and Reva have vanished again! "Al, where did they go-"

_ <<That way.>> _ The Psychic Pokémon said, pointing towards one of the denser sections of trees with his tail, his 'Voice' Bored.

"Thanks, I swear to Mew I’m going to have to lock them in their Pokéballs at this rate..." I threaten half-heartedly as I quickly move to find them and end their latest fight before one of them needs to spend the night in a Pokécenter. AGAIN.

* * *

_ 'Why haven't you told him the real reason they've been sneaking off?'  _ Stella asked Al with an annoyed look.

_ 'You're kidding, right? Both of them would kill me and this might be the push they all need. They’re putting out so many pheromones around each other and he doesn’t even realise it.' _

_ 'I didn't think humans made pheromones' _

_ 'Exactly.' _

_ '... Our trainer really is an idiot, isn’t he?' _

_ 'You say that like it’s a surprise' _

* * *

I mutter half hearted curses under my breath as I make my way through the bushes while trying to keep the towel wrapped around my waist in place, the tell tale glow of light from Infernapes fire showing me where to go. I get ready to launch into another rant as I make it into the clearing-

_ '... Why is Reva sucking on Lux's... Oh... OH!'  _ I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks as well as down south, as I watched my Reva give Lux a Blowjob, Lux having one of the laziest grins I’ve ever seen on his face his eyes closed and a hand atop Reva's head which was moving with skill, bobbing up and down on the fire types shaft with abandon.

I move to take a step back, but stumble over a root, crashing to the ground with a pained cry.

"Owowowowowwww..." I moan, clutching my head as I sit up stiffening when I see Lux and Reva looking at me. Reva looks mortified, mouth half open and wide-eyed as he gapes at me, Lux's erection no longer in his mouth. Lux looks startled but it quickly shifts to a more... mischievous look I’m used to as he swiftly stands up and walks over, cock still hard and bouncing in the wind as he does.

"L-lux, what do you-!?!" Is all I can say before his left foot darts out, and his toes wrap around my cock. Absently, I realise that the towel must have come off when I tripped but can’t think of much else as he starts to jerk me off with his foot, the grip of his strong toes and soft fur being unlike anything I’ve felt.

"L-l-lux this i-is w-w-wrong-" I try to say, only to be cut off as he stops and hauls me up, pressing his lips to mine in a deep and passionate kiss, hands grabbing at my bare body... He tastes kinda spicy...

When he breaks the kiss I’m panting and rock hard, my face red with shame and excitement as he takes my hand and tugs me forward... where are we... or, right, he's pulling me over to Reva...

"Lucario, Cario, Lu?"

"Ape, Infernape, ape!"

"Cario?!"

While they talk, I find my eye drawn down to the pulsing erection. Lux's is bigger, though if you asked for an exact size I have no clue, and is mostly human in shape complete with foreskin though it is blue. Lucario’s on the other hand is slightly smaller and a dark red, having a pointed tip and a large bulb of flesh near the base, extending from out of a furry sheath.

I've... heard of trainers and Pokémon who get... closer than is normal, but I never thought i-

My thoughts are promptly cut off as I’m pushed over and down, landing on my knees. Revas cock is now right in front of my face, a thick musky odour filling my nose and making my mouth water, a hand atop my head which I can tell is Lux's. When I try to get up I feel his other hand on my lower back, pushing me down and realise I’m stuck right now.

Gulping in slight fear I look at the pulsing red organ in front of me then up at Reva who looks... eager? Embarrassed? I'm not sure... Looking back slightly I can see the grin on Lux's face as well as the pointed look he gives me.

Turning my head back around I gulp, swallowing down my saliva, and after only some slight hesitation lick the tip of Reva's cock... it... doesn't really taste of much, a bit earthy maybe... Reva seems to appreciate it if the soft moan he makes is any indication.

Perhaps emboldened by this, I lick at it a few more times, getting used to the taste before cautiously taking in the tip and sucking on it, while looking up at Reva to gauge his reactions... His mouth is open and his tongue is lolling out as he moans, so... guess I’m doing goo-?! WET!!

It takes me a second to realise that the rough, wet thing I just felt slid up in between my ass cheeks was Lux's tongue, both his hands being on my ass and spreading them so he can do so.

my blush returns full force as I whimper, Lux, continuing to lap at my entrance, wanting to pull away but... at the same time I don't. A soft moan from Reva and the touch of his paw/hand on my head reminded me of his presence and I moved back around, taking the tip of his cock in my mouth and sucking again.

The next few moments pass in relative silence, one the slightly wet sounds of our actions to be heard as I try taking a bit more of Reva's cock into my mouth. I manage a few inches before I feel the tip poking against the entrance of my throat and gag, pulling off quickly as I cough.

"Ack, gah, s-sorry Reva..." I manage to say, looking away in slight shame as the Lucario pants looking needy and a little frustrated. A noise behind me has me look back once more to see Lux has let go of my ass and is standing up once more, his large blue cock right in front of my face...

I swallow at the sight of it, the thick musk Lux is giving off rivalling Revas... I... I want to taste it...

I lean forward, opening my mouth to lick at it, only to stop when I feel a hand on my head. Blinking, I look up at Lux to see him shake his head. "Infern, Ape, Ape, Inferape." He declares firmly, and I don’t have the slightest clue what he means, too horny to really think...

His hands move and he pulls me up, pushing me close to Reva who blinks before kissing me. Kissing him is different from kissing Lux, he's more passive and his tongue is much broader, and he tastes kinda like... strawberries? I whimper into the kiss as I feel Lux's strong hand wrap around my cock and pump it a few times before pushing it, and me down, guiding me towards Reva's ass.

Reva is now lying on his back, arms wrapped around me as we kiss, while Lux lines my cock up with the Aura Pokémon's ass... I... I should stop this... I should pull away, t-tell them to stop-

My thoughts cut off as Lux places both of his hands on my lower back and shoves me downwards, forcing half of my cock into Reva's ass and I can't think of anything now other than how warm and tight it is...

Breaking the kiss I moan, clutching tight to Reva, and I have enough sense of mind to shift so I don’t impale myself on his chest spike, as a chuckling Lux keeps pushing me down till I bottom out, balls resting against Reva's furry ass and said ass strangling his cock.

Reva himself is moaning in pleasure, his warm pulsing cock trapped between our stomachs as he pushes back against me, grinding.

On instinct I pull back a bit then shove forward, panting as I start to awkwardly fuck Reva who moans softly, kissing me again. I think that this and how GOOD it felt made me forget, that there was a third member of our group.

Of course, because Lux was 'Helping' me I didn’t really notice anything odd as his hands moved to my hips, hotdogging his shaft in my crack which, after his tongue felt nice... Should have realised he would want more.

I let out a strangled, pained cry when I did feel something thick and long push into my ass, tears forming in my eyes as he roughly shoved in, the earlier licking he gave me and the saliva on his cock from Reva's blowjob only slightly helping.

"L-Lux, stop-" I try, but yelp and cry out as he ignores me, shoving more and more in, my ass burning in pain and discomfort as he does.

"I-i means it, Lux-" He pulls back and shoves forward, sending pain shooting up my spine, while Reva clenches around my dick.

"YOU’RE HURTING ME!!" I scream, and they both freeze, staying still as I whimper and sob, gripping Reva's chest fur in tight fistfuls. I-it hurts.... it hurts so much... i... I feel like someone tried to shove a Snorlax's fist inside me...

A pair of arms wrap around me and a second later I feel some lips on my neck in a gentle kiss. Turning my head I see Lux's face, a mix of shame and sadness on it. A second later I feel him pulling back... is he going to pull out...?

"S-stop, just..." He pauses, only the head of his cock now in my ass and... it feels empty. "P-p-put it back in, SLOWLY!" I say, whimpering as he does so, my ass burning once more, but it feels a little better this time. "J-just w-wait... l-l-let me get used to it..." I say, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes.

The next few minutes are agony as I feel my insides slowly shift and adjust to the feeling of Lux's cock stretching my ass open and buried inside me, all while he kisses at my neck. Reva, also giving me soft kisses to try and help me, while clenching his insides around my cock.

Slowly the pain starts to fade from 'burning agony' to 'painfully stretched' and finally to 'dull ache'

"O... okay..." I sad, turning my head and kissing Lux who was leaning into it, hands rubbing my sides. "Y-you can s-start now just-!" I'm cut off as he pulls back quickly and slams in, my body rocking and the pain in my ass shooting up again, but not as bad as he sets into a fast rut.

I cry out, trying to get him to stop and slow down, but this time he's paying no attention and... it hurts, gods does it hurt, but there’s also the pleasure shooting up my spine, getting better and better as it goes on. It doesn’t help each time he thrusts forward pushes me into Reva, which feels so good!

The next few minutes are a panting, sweaty blur, Reva panting and moaning, arms and legs wrapped around me as I awkwardly pummel his insides with my cock, his own trapped and between our stomachs and dripping pre, all while Lux pounds my ass, putting more and more force into as he does, soon pushed as deep into me as he can, hips grinding against me as he tries to push even deeper.

It's just too much and I soon let out a strangled cry, my balls tingling and cock throbbing as I cum, shooting one, two, three shots of my seed into Reva, panting as I do, collapsing and panting. Thankfully, my orgasm seems to trigger their own, both of them moaning as I feel something hot bloom inside my ass, and at the same time, a fluid hitting and rubbing against my stomach...

We lay there, me and my Pokémon, the two Pokémon who took both of my virginities and simply bask in one another's presence, the stench of sex filling my nose but I don't care.

"...I love you guys..." I mutter weakly, hearing both of them laugh as I feel myself passing out...

* * *

And that’s, uh, that’s how I ended up in a relationship with two of my Pokémon.

Reva and Lux are... well they’re really different when it comes to sex. Both of them would start teasing me, trying to see how horny they could get me while not doing anything sexual in public...

Reva was always the more passive of them, and more often than not whenever we had sex it was due to Lux pushing him into it, or when I myself was so horny I would initiate it. He was also very affectionate during it.

Lux... Well, he was of the opinion that I was his, meaning he could take me whenever and however he wanted... and I let him. Sure, he was rough, but I knew he loved me and he never once did it in a place we could be caught, but more often than not I would find him stripping me and pushing me down to fuck my ass or mouth... and I loved every second of it.

I may have been their trainer, but there was no denying the truth that Lux was our master.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!
> 
> Also Credit to Archaic_Luminary for Beta Reading this.


End file.
